


[Podfic] Untitled Goose Fic

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, No Geese Were Harmed in Making This Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rated T for one f-bomb, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: rattatatosk's summary:It's a lovely week in the South Downs, and Crowley is at war with a Horrible Goose.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Untitled Goose Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Goose Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092261) by [rattatatosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattatatosk/pseuds/rattatatosk). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/klpqouw92slpzjj/GO_Untitled_Goose__Fic.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sounds:**  
[Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Geese Flying ](http://soundbible.com/1216-Geese-Flying.html) by Tony Phillips  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)  
[Scratching Sound](http://soundbible.com/2029-Scratching.html) by Lisa Redfern  
From Soundbible  
[CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/deed.de)  
[Sunny Day Sound](http://soundbible.com/1661-Sunny-Day.html) by stephan  
From Soundbible  
[CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/deed.de)  
[Mallard Duck 2](http://soundbible.com/1197-Mallard-Duck-2.html) by Tony Phillips  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
